harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Delacour sisters' father
|gender=Male |height=Short |hair=Black |eyes= |skin=White |hidef= |family=*Apolline Delacour (wife) *Fleur Delacour (daughter) *Gabrielle Delacour (daughter) *Apolline's mother (mother-in-law) *Bill Weasley (son-in-law) *Victoire Weasley (granddaughter) *Dominique Weasley (granddaughter) *Louis Weasley (grandson) |hidem=hide |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |hidea=hide |job= |house= |loyalty=Delacour family }} M. Delacour was a French wizard, married to the half-Veela witch Apolline Delacour. He and Apolline had two daughters, Fleur and Gabrielle. Both of whom loved him dearly and affectionately referred to him as "papa". In 1997 Fleur married Bill Weasley and through this marriage the family became in-laws of the Weasleys. Biography Early life Little is known of Monsieur Delacour's earlier life, including where he received his education, where he was born and what his childhood and early adulthood were like. There is no indication of his profession. At some point throughout his life, he met Apolline, who he married and who therefore took his name. With her, he had two daughters, Fleur and Gabrielle, both of whom eventually attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. 1995 In 1995, he and his wife travelled to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland, where they visited Fleur there, before she took part in the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament. Fleur's wedding His elder daughter Fleur was twenty years old when she finally wed William Weasley on 1 August, 1997. Monsieur Delacour and his wife arrived shortly before the wedding to assist with the preparations, and proved to be kind, polite and extremely helpful. He declared absolutely everything to be "charmant," and on the day before the wedding gifted an enchanted razor to Harry Potter for his seventeenth birthday. M. Delacour was last seen listening to Kingsley Shacklebolt's warning, delivered through his Patronus which took the form of a lynx, shortly before the Death Eaters attacked the wedding. He, his wife and his children survived the attack and went into hiding, Fleur to Shell Cottage with her husband and the Delacours back to France. Through his oldest daughter and his son-in-law, he was the maternal grandfather of Victoire, Dominique and Louis Weasley. Physical appearance Monsieur Delacour was extremely short and quite plump, with a little, very pointed black beard. He gave an appearance of being a kind and jovial person, although it was noted that he was not quite as attractive as his wife. He wore high-heeled boots and had a very deep voice. Personality and traits Monsieur Delacour was extremely pleasant, kind and helpful, keen to assist with the wedding preparations for his daughter Fleur and pronouncing absolutely everything from the bridesmaid's shoes to the seating plan to be "charmant." He argued with his hosts Arthur and Molly Weasley in a futile attempt to have them stay in their own bedroom. He was also a very loving father, as both his children affectionately called him "papa." Behind the scenes *M. Delacour is not known to have visited Fleur during the Triwizard Tournament. His wife and his younger daughter both visited (and Gabrielle participated in the Second Task), but M. Delacour is notably not mentioned during their visit before the Third Task; however, it is possible he visited at another time and Harry simply did not notice him. *In the film, M. Delacour has short, neat grey hair and is clean-shaven, and is also quite tall, being taller than Arthur Weasley, whose height is noted to be quite grand in the books. He does not appear in the video game instalment of the seventh book. Appearances * * Notes and references ru:Мсье Делакур de:Monsieur Delacour es:Monsieur Delacour fr:Monsieur Delacour zh:德拉库尔姐妹的父亲 pl:Pan Delacour Category:Delacour family Delacour, Monsieur Delacour, Monsieur Category:Parents Category:Unnamed family members‎ Delacour, Monsieur